<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Marriage that was Unexpected by Fantasygirl20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220529">The Marriage that was Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20'>Fantasygirl20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Marriage Law Challenge, bookshop owner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a year after the wizarding war. Voldemort was defeated. The trio finished school and graduated. Instead of working for the Ministry, Hermione had other plans. She always felt like working at a bookstore. That was her dream and it came true. She found an empty space that was on the market in Diagon Alley. She took advantage and jumped right in to buy the storefront.</p><p>Though the storefront was next to the joke shop, she was glad to be next to George whenever he would need the help. He was too stubborn to admit that he needed help, but he knew that he could count on her. The two of them had in fact become close.</p><p>After the war things had gone south for Hermione. Her parent were off in Australia. The Wesley’s had graciously adopted her as their own. She and Ron both split up amicably. It was still a struggle to go back the way they were though. Molly wasn’t pleased by the way things ended between the two of them. But, you can’t force love. Can you?</p><p>Things were going well, until one spiteful night at the Weasleys. “Quiet!” Arthur yelled. The talking ceased to exist. “Thank you.” He said then paused. “Now that I have your attention,” he said then passed everyone a piece of paper. “Everyone has already been paired to their partner. If you can’t comply, you’ll be stripped of your magic.” Arthur sighed. The yelling commenced. “This is out of my hands! It doesn’t bode well to yell at me.” He tried to calm them down.</p><p>Molly placed her hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault dear.”</p><p>Everyone opened their letter. “Lavender Brown?! You’ve got to be joking!” Ron yelled and stormed out of the room.</p><p>Harry smiled and looked up at Ginny. “At least we’ve got each other…”</p><p>Hermione and George look up. “Well, it could’ve been worse.” George joked.</p><p>Hermione used her paper to swat him with it. “What does that supposed to mean?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Letter part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy came home from work and sighed. He was drinking a cuppa when his father came in.</p><p>“Long day?” Arthur asked as he sat down next to his son.</p><p>“You don’t want to know…”He pinched his nose.</p><p>“This came in the mail for you.” His dad said as he gave it to him.</p><p>“Let me guess, the woman I’m supposed to marry?” He gritted his teeth. He was unfair that he had to stoop this low to find someone to spend the rest of his life with. He was one of the people who disagreed with this archaic crime against humanity. As he was gnawing on his bottom lip he grasped the letter from his father. Glancing all the way on the bottom he grimaced.</p><p>“Pansy Parkinson.”</p><p>“Oh my, that is….unexpected. Do you know who got paired with George.” Arthur grinned. Percy shook his head. “Our very own Hermione Granger. Ron had gotten paired with Lavender Brown.” Arthur chuckled.</p><p>“You’re finding this all amusing, father. But, you don’t have to spend every waking moment with Pansy.” Percy rolled his eyes. “I’m glad though, that George has Hermione. She would be good for him.” He nodded. “I’m going to bed I’ll see you in the morning.” He said as he begrudgingly got up and dragged his feet upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, in George’s room, he was contemplating on his past, present and future. Mainly of Fred. He stared at the picture of the two of them on his bedside table. They were both so happy. A knock interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to find Hermione Granger by the doorframe. He had a weak smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“I just wanted to come and check on you…”She sat beside him on his bed and noticed that he was staring at a picture. “We could name our son after him, you know.” She offered and placed her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>George had a wicked grin on his face as he looked at her. Really looked at her. “I’d like that…” He paused to take a look at her features. “Ron was mental to give you up.” He commented.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “It was all water under the bridge at this point. We weren’t meant to be.” She shrugged. “He was good to me, but I just didn’t have the same feelings I had when we were in school together.”</p><p>George nodded with understanding. He turned his head back to face the picture again. “I just can’t help but wonder what he would be like as a dad. Always making those wacky jokes. He was the clever one, you know.” He chuckled.</p><p>“You both are -  er you are clever in your own way.” She blushed and bit her lip.</p><p>George noticed her hair falling over her face, so he had tucked her hair behind her ears. “You are beautiful Hermione, I just never had the guts to say it.” It was George’s turn to blush. They stared at each other for a long time and as they were about to kiss there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip again and looked up to find Ginny standing there. “Er…Sorry for interrupting for whatever this is.” Ginny mutter.</p><p>“Oh not at all…Did you need something?” Hermione asked while rambling.</p><p>Ginny shrugged. “I just need someone to talk to.”</p><p>George rolled his eyes. “Ginny, always the melodramatic.”</p><p>Hermione grabbed George’s pillow and wacked him with it. “Be nice….” She turned to look at Ginny. “Sure, let’s go somewhere quiet. I’ll see you later George.” She grinned and pecked him on his lips.</p><p>Hermione left George sitting there with shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hermione and Ginny Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, sorry for interrupting you. I just was having a meltdown and needed someone to talk to…” Ginny mutter as they were walking outside.</p><p>They finally got outside and sat down on the bench in front of the house. “It’s so beautiful out here.” Hermione muttered. She turned her head to look at Ginny. “Don’t worry about it, Gin.” She smiled. “Now, what’s on your mind?”</p><p>“I’m too young for this, Mione!” Ginny said letting everything out. “What if Harry isn’t the one? What if I go on thinking that I won’t be good enough for him? And babies? 4 babies per couple? One a year?” She looked like she was going to have a panic attack.</p><p>Hermione sighed. “You will both love each other. I know Harry. He loves you, all of you.” She comforted her and rubbed  her back.</p><p>“I’m so glad that you have George. You two are meant for each other.” Ginny said as she was calming down from her panic attack.</p><p>Hermione smiled. “I don’t know how, but I feel that I made the right decision not to be with Ron. I didn’t feel like myself when I was with him. But with George, I feel more like myself. He makes me laugh and he opens up to me.”</p><p>“Good I’m glad to hear it.” Ginny said and they just sat there outside for their remainder of their time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The One Where George Learns About the Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next few weeks, Molly has been helping everyone plan their wedding. She has decided since every is getting married, that they would have their wedding all at once. It would be a spectacular event!</p><p>Meanwhile, everyone was still getting to know each other. Ron was off with Lavender, while Harry and Ginny were somewhere walking around. Hermione and George? Well, they were in her flat. She was teaching him how to use the telly and wasn’t very successful.</p><p>George threw the remote on the ground. “Oi!” She slapped. “What did the remote ever do to you?” She muttered then got up to pick the remote. She heard Crookshank meow after she yelled at George. The cat got off the bed and walked out of the room.</p><p>George shrugged then crossed his arms. “It wasn’t working.” But then the TV turned on and he was hypnotized. There were a bunch of people in a café talking in the box.</p><p>Hermione looked at him oddly. He acted as though he’s never seen a TV before.</p><p>“Is this your first time watching the telly?” She looked at him and grinned then turned to look at the tv to see what was on. “Oh! One of my favorite shows….” Hermione grinned then relaxed on the couch next to George.</p><p>George looked at her oddly. “How could watching a box be fun?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes just watch.</p><p>George looked horrified. “Why is there a woman wearing a wedding dress in a café?”</p><p>Hermione sighed. “That’s the plot of the show. She dumps the guy on her wedding day, then gets cuts off from her family. She had nowhere to go and joins a group of friends.”</p><p>“Get’s cuts off???” George said and this time looked at her oddly.</p><p>Hermione chuckled. “It just means that she doesn’t have any money. But one of her old friends from high school lets her stay with her….” She rambled off. “You’ll get it once you start watching.”</p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon watching Friends and getting to know each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meeting Pansy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy Parkinson, was invited over to the Weasley home since she was partnered with Percy Weasley. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Percy was the dullest of all the Weasley. Even though he was in school for a short period of time, all she saw was him being too serious with his school work. All work no play. She didn’t know how she was paired with him. There had to be a mistake. Why couldn’t she be paired with Draco?</p><p>She made sure the last of her wardrobe was immaculate. Once she realized that was all she could do, popped out of existence and popped back into the front entrance of The Weasley home. Looking up at the Weasley home, she looked disgusted. How could all the Weasleys live here? She paced back and forth because she wasn’t sure what she was going to expect. A warm welcome? A disgusted look?</p><p>Finally, she decided to knock on the door, but the door opened before she tried to even knock. She saw that it was the mother of the group and she dropped to her knees. She felt guilty for Fred’s death and she wanted to pay her respects.</p><p>Molly raised her right eyebrow. “What are you doing dear?” She asked in a calm voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry for what happened with Fred. I-“ She was about to say more than noticed Percy in the background. He was just standing there while looking at her. Pansy didn’t deserve his mercy. “I-I think there must’ve been a mistake. I’ll go to the Ministry and have everything sort out.”  She was about to go but Percy grabbed her arm lightly.</p><p>“Don’t go. “ Percy muttered.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it then.” Molly muttered leaving Percy and Pansy alone.</p><p>Pansy felt awkward around him as she didn’t feel connected to him. But maybe with time?</p><p>She wrinkled her nose then Percy lifted her chin to get a good look at her. “You have nothing to apologize for. You were a kid and now I am sure that you’ve grown up to be a mature adult.” He smiled as if it were true.</p><p>She didn’t seem to have changed. But maybe she has?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Getting to Know Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was such an unexpected thing to say. He forgave her? She looked at him oddly. </p><p>“Why are you just standing in the doorway here? You can come in, I promise we don’t bite.” Percy said uncharacteristically of him. She noticed that he furrowed his nose with confusion. </p><p>Laughing loudly, she walked in. </p><p>“Did I say something funny?” Percy scratched his head.</p><p>“That line was the cheesiest line ever. You’re alright, Percy.” She compliment him and patted his shoulder. </p><p>He blushed.</p><p>“What’s so-“ Ron stopped in mid-sentence and noticed his former enemy in the hallway. “I thought your letter was a joke, a fake!” </p><p>Harry walked down the stairs. “Not now, Ron. All is forgiven.” This time Harry patted Ron on his shoulder. </p><p>Pansy blushed. “Yes, I’m sorry for the torment I caused you.” She with pouty eyes. </p><p>Ron was staring until Harry shoved him. “Say your sorry too.” He whispered in his best friend’s ear.</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. “I’m sorry.” He grumbled. </p><p>Pansy crossed her arms.</p><p>“Anyway-“ Percy started to say and grabbed Pansy’s softly. “Why don’t we go to the living room and talk some more.” He asked. Pansy nodded.</p><p>Pansy heard Harry lecturing Ron about being nice to girls. Pansy chuckled as they walked in the living room.</p><p>“Something funny?” He asked as they sat down.</p><p>Pansy blushed again. “Nope.” </p><p>For the rest of the night, the two of the talked nonstop. They were talking to each other until dinner and when Pansy was about to leave, Molly offered her to stay for dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>